


冰淇淋事故

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Summary: 久违地开一次车
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	冰淇淋事故

哭包攻/冰淇淋内入  
雷的不要看❗

“怎么哭啦？小哭包？”

重修+补档

*

小狗的脑袋顶上了他的脚底心，金泰亨被毛发蹭得痒，蜷缩在田柾国怀里咯咯笑起来。

“柾国～你怎么都不帮我把它弄走！”金泰亨瘪着嘴，手指自然攀上田柾国的浴袍，靠在他身上。

面前的蓝光电视播放着他们一起参加过的综艺，在马耳他那会儿的旅行。

田柾国失笑着拍拍他的脑袋，看了眼在脚底作乱的碳尼：“又不是没手没脚，自己弄。”

说着还饶有兴趣地朝碳尼吹了声口哨。颇有一人一狗联合起来耍金泰亨的样子。

他小脾气倒也上来了，右腿曲起，脚尖刚刚好落在田柾国的大腿根部，恶作剧似的抵在那处。

金泰亨不知好歹地咬着下唇看向田柾国，眼波魅惑而纯情。

被调戏多年的田柾国却纹丝不动，特别淡定地偏头问他，“在干嘛？”

金泰亨不说话，脚劲大了点，有规律地隔着浴衣上下摩挲，挑眉看田柾国的反应。

意思像是在说：这样你都不听我话？

啧。也太超过点。  
碳尼还在呢。

田柾国拿开他的脚，起身路过左边沙发时，“顺手”把碳尼抱起来扔回房间。

金泰亨得逞地笑了，美滋滋地仰着脑袋靠在沙发背上看电视。有趣的画面却进不到脑子里。

说实话还是失落大过于高兴的：哈？田柾国居然对他没反应了？按理说这不可能啊！前几天不还浓情蜜意地缠着他做了一整晚。

“哎哟喂~看着那个时候的小国还会听我的话，现在长大了翅膀硬了就不要他哥了，我可真是难~过~啊~”

金泰亨扯着嗓子喊，还特地拉长了最后几个字。目的就是想让不知道走到哪里的田柾国听见。

而此时此刻，田柾国才刚把碳尼丢回房间。关上房门就听到了这句酸酸的话。

田柾国勾起嘴角笑，无奈地走去厨房打开冰箱门。他拿了一盒草莓味的冰淇淋，自带小勺子。

怎么会这么笨啊，田柾国抿着唇笑，轻车熟路地打开盖子。

我这哪是翅膀硬了呀，泰亨哥不会连引狼入室这个道理都不懂吧？

我既不是吃素的，又怎会让即将到手的猎物从眼皮底下逃走。

*

“你居然拿了冰淇淋回来！”

金泰亨眼睛发亮，紧紧盯着田柾国手里粉色的冰淇淋。全然忘却了刚才的不舒服，馋得直咽口水。

“嗯。但是——”田柾国故意顿了顿，“你不能吃。”

“为什么啊？！”金泰亨哀怨地叫起来，跪坐在沙发上，抱着田柾国的手臂开始撒娇。

“转过来趴好，手撑着。”

他冷不丁下了一道命令，声音冰冰凉凉，简直比冰淇淋周身冒出的冷气还要冰人。

金泰亨没来由地有些害怕，一边小声问“为什么”，一边乖乖转过身，手撑在沙发皮上。

他脑子里乱乱的，还在分神地想这栋房子是他们私下买的别墅。记得有时候训练累了，两个人会结伴回来。时常会生出一种他们已经结婚了的错觉。

地板上铺着丝绒毛毯——这是金泰亨先提出要买的，田柾国很宠他，张口答应了。

作为男朋友的他还体贴地买了一堆装饰品和零食，以填充这个属于他们的家。

“不是不让哥哥吃，是想换个地方吃。”

田柾国突然压低嗓子，舀起一勺冰淇淋，先自己尝了一口。他啧了两声：“草莓味，还挺好吃。”

实际上他根本不爱吃甜食，说这话只是为了“报复”金泰亨方才对他矜持力的试探。

金泰亨背对着他看不见，小脸皱起来，一听是自己最爱的草莓冰淇淋就想转身夺走。

田柾国知道他会这么做，单手桎梏住两只手腕，转而压在他后腰处。俩人的姿势也是足够暧昧。

见这招行不通，金泰亨开始装哭，他呜呜咽咽地嘟囔开来：“呜呜呜呜臭小国你居然欺负我……以后别想让我给你留草莓。”

“我才没有，”田柾国否认道，看着底下他翘起的蜜臀，和刚才在自己身上作乱的脚尖。心中一股邪火钻出来。“哥自己说说，你哪次吃草莓给我留了？”

“而且这件事是哥哥先欺负我的。”

嗯嗯嗯？金泰亨瞪大了眼睛回头看他，那人却一脸纯良，比他还要委屈地垂眼看人，活脱脱一只受气的小兔包子。

田柾国这边倒还投入进戏里去了。

他眼尾湿湿的快要哭出来，捏着冰淇淋盒，还越说越委屈：“哥每次主动点火都不灭火，撩人的眼睛可不可以不要到处乱看嘛！我真的会吃醋的。如果和你在一起的人不是我，想想就……真的疯掉了！……哥为什么长得这么漂亮啊？有时候就会想，如果能少一点人喜欢你，只做我一个人的所有物就好了……只被我开发就好了……”

啧啧。金泰亨刚开始听着还有些感动和心疼，甚至觉得自己对田柾国的占有欲确实不如田柾国对他的来得强烈。

然而到了最后一句？开发？

金泰亨还沉浸在他那句莫名其妙的话里，宽松的阔腿裤就被咻地拉下，迅速褪到小腿肚上。  
感觉到屁股被可怜的小兔子紧紧盯着，他咽了咽口水，慌慌张张地转头。

田柾国大大的手掌却突然覆上来，不轻不重地揉捏着他的臀瓣。

把金泰亨捏得左摇右晃，嘴里溢出几声呢喃。

*

“不是……什么叫被你开发？”金泰亨闭着眼任由田柾国对他上下其手，半天还想不明白为什么。他的世界好像被田柾国滚烫的手掌，落在脊背上的喘息揉了个粉碎。

田柾国吸吸鼻子，眼睛还红着。把他翻了个身，上下两排牙齿马上叼住金泰亨的乳尖时轻时慢地吸起来，听到金泰亨仰着头叫出来，再转变为温柔舔舐。

“就是字面意思啊。”他抬头看一眼面色红润的金泰亨——就像一颗熟透的草莓，急需摘下来吃干抹净。

又被田柾国含着咬着弄了几分钟，金泰亨的下体完全硬了，哼哼着念道，“柾国……柾国……你亲亲我……”

田柾国直起身来，压在香香软软的老婆身上满足了他算不上过分的要求。

金泰亨被他含着亲晕了头，睁眼一看，田柾国怎么一件衣服都没少呢？反观自己，后穴汩汩流出的淫水都已浸湿了内裤。

“呜呜呜…柾国又…又欺负我……你也要脱衣服才行…”

他说着，手法粗鲁地扒开田柾国敞着领口的浴袍，贪婪抚摸他漂亮的胸肌，心里暗暗得意。

田柾国看着小色鬼一脸满足的样子摇摇头，拿起茶几上的冰淇淋，当着金泰亨面吃了一口，然后全然不顾他的眼神，含着未完全融化的冰淇淋低下头。

熟练地扒开他的白色内裤，田柾国的头埋在他两腿之间张开嘴，冰淇淋便混着唾液流到在他挺立的性器上。

“啊不要！…好冰……”

粉色液体从顶端缓缓落下，金泰亨忍不住打了个哆嗦，抓紧了身旁情动时脱下的上衣。

“你……你干嘛？”

田柾国无辜道，“啊？我在请哥吃冰淇淋啊，哥觉得还不够吗？”

“不不不……够了…啊！”金泰亨疯狂摆手，田柾国却猛的把他的屁股抬起来，抓着两瓣臀肉，灵活的舌尖迅速探进已经泥泞不堪的小穴，模拟着性器抽插的动作，来来回回地舔。

金泰亨又咬着唇叫了出来，不断吐气吸气，心想田柾国这个人好像又在欺负他了，今天欺负他好多次，下次得讨回来。可是……可是这样又好舒服…虽然有些凉，不过都已经化了。所以到底该不该拒绝他呢？

“哥的小嘴好像比草莓还要甜呢。”田柾国脸不红心不跳地说，转眼又自言自语起来。

“一定有很多人想要上你吧？真是嫉妒呢。”

咦…这小屁孩怎么阴阳怪气的。金泰亨丈二和尚摸不着头脑，下一秒田柾国的手指好像合着什么又进来了。

嘶……好凉啊…不会是……？

“田柾国！”

金泰亨喊他名字，那人的手指却往里深了再深。

每次抬头看见金泰亨全身上下都朱朱红红的样子，田柾国大脑里紧绷的弦总会没出息地断开。

被他挑逗过的软穴是红的，嘴唇是红的，胸前两粒红豆是红的，就连眼尾也染上了一片诱人的水红色。

和还在断断续续吃飞醋，红着眼抽鼻子的田柾国倒是很般配。

“呜……你…你能不能快一点进来啊……”

“嗯？哥哥怎么变得这么快？刚才还说不要，现在怎么又求着我快一点了？”

“哥，你到底是要我快还是要我慢。我都要被你搞晕了。”

田柾国冠冕堂皇地说道，还不满地拍了一下金泰亨的屁股。那片白嫩嫩的肉便抖起来，让人看得眼睛发红。

当然了，作为金泰亨的男人也不例外。

不过田柾国的眼睛发红，是又想到“哥哥这么漂亮娇润以后会有多少人揩他油啊”这个问题醋红的。

等待的过程实在难熬，金泰亨想，干脆直说好了，反正之前先不安分地点了火，田柾国肯定不会放过他。

他白白净净的手指往后伸，主动掰着自己的臀瓣叉开了大腿。爱液便一滴滴往下滴，滴滴答答，落在珍贵的沙发皮上。

田柾国快要疯掉了，眼睁睁看着金泰亨的骚动的小穴在朝他一张一合，正准备俯身亲吻那张堵不住水的小嘴。

“柾国哥哥……我好难受啊……”

操。

年下到底还是冲动。田柾国大颗大颗的眼泪一边掉，一边凑过去舔金泰亨。

怎么，怎么可以这样叫？  
一定是知道自己的魅力之处，知道我受不了你这一点才这么喊我的吧？

真是太坏了，泰亨哥。田柾国赌气的想，把舌头递进嫩肉，四处搅动着。碰到一处软肉，他毫不留情地加重的力道，刺激地金泰亨喘起来。

草莓冰淇淋甜腻腻地堵在穴口。

为了防止金泰亨乱动，田柾国还抓住了他细小的脚腕。舌头一遍遍抚慰他敏感的穴口。不停戳刺，直到轻易让金泰亨用后面高潮，射出股股黏稠的液体。

沙发上一片狼藉，衣服扔的到处都是。

“哥……嗝……该轮到我了。”

田柾国打着奶嗝，用哭腔抽抽噎噎地说道。再把老婆抱过来，吃了一大口冰淇淋搂着金泰亨的后腰和他接吻。

*

米色墙壁，温馨客厅，还有一间间深褐色房门。整个别墅除了沙发那边的一些暧昧声音，偌大的空间没有一丁点声音。

田柾国似乎对穿着衣服操人有种执念，既不让金泰亨脱掉阔腿裤，自己的上半身也蛮有正人君子的模样。

夏天适合接吻，适合做爱。适合说荤话，适合流着汗顶撞喜欢的人。

田柾国坚信这一点，因为当他的汗从鬓角落下，粗大性器在那人的股缝来来回回穿梭时，他总是满足的，兴奋的。

听见金泰亨喘息着喊他“哥哥”，下体又会不自觉涨大几分。

他就是这样的一个人，会让田柾国经常冒出把他完完全全占有的欲望。

他把金泰亨按在沙发背上，甚至还能说是足够贴心地为他拿来一个兔子抱枕，叫他靠在这上面挨操。

随着抽插速度越来越快，金泰亨捏田柾国手臂的力气也在不断加重。

“哥……你掐的我好疼啊……”田柾国开口，眼泪糊满了一张精致的小脸。

金泰亨下意识地心疼他，说对不起小国，在他脖子上亲吻以示安慰。仅存的那点理智就这样被恋人轻易抢走。

但小兔包子还是不高兴，金泰亨只好胡乱吻他的脸，毫无章法可言。只知道不想看到他哭，想给他最好的。

“小国对不起，我不是故意的。”金泰亨贴紧了他的额头，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

田柾国吸吸鼻子，眨眨眼说，“那，那还能继续做吗？”

“……”才刚沉默了三秒，田柾国又要哇的一声哭出来，金泰亨赶紧点点头，“可以可以。”

田柾国便抬起金泰亨的下巴吻他，身下又恢复了动作。做到一半，他想起什么，侧身够茶几上的冰淇淋盒——天太热，都快融化了，只剩下一摊粉色液体静静躺在盒底。

田柾国斟酌了一下，还是在金泰亨期盼的目光里坏笑着自己喝下，贴过去和他黏黏腻腻地交换口水。  
不少液体从金泰亨的嘴角流下。是冰淇淋还是口水，已经说不清了。

榨干了对方嘴里最后一滴冰淇淋，金泰亨开心地笑起来，“都被我吃光啦！”

田柾国也笑，然后把他的腿凹成M型，措不及防就挺身进入了。

“啊呜…！”金泰亨叫了一声，嘴巴很快被田柾国堵住，只好在他的亲吻下呜个不停。

金泰亨用这个羞耻的姿势被田柾国插射了。  
到最后，这人还恶劣地堵住他即将高潮的马眼，在他耳边喘着说“和我一起”。金泰亨哭叫着蹬腿，还是和他一起射出来了。

他喘着气倒在田柾国身上，身体热热的。

只是没过多久，田柾国的哭声再次响起了。

原因是他想换个姿势，让金泰亨坐在他身上动。可金泰亨对他旺盛的精力感到惊讶，摇摇头说不想再做了。

田柾国发达的泪腺在这一刻迅速发挥了作用。

他光着身子坐在沙发上哭，金泰亨就扣着手指坐在他旁边，像在自责。

画面奇奇怪怪。

“呜呜呜……哥要是累可以我来动啊…为什么就不做了…嗝……”

我家大猛1动不动就哭怎么办？金泰亨无念无想地盯着沙发。尽管一再警告自己，身体已经吃不消了，不能纵容他做这么多回，还是在田柾国的哭诉中松了口。

“好~我答应你，我答应柾国再做一次，我在上面，好不好？”

金泰亨向他撒娇，歪过身子去亲他，田柾国马上止住了哭声，转头用沙哑的声音回答他“好”。

总感觉又被小兔子骗了。  
但都到了这种时候，金泰亨也管不了这么多了。

他压在田柾国身上，因为裤子实在不方便动作，金泰亨小心翼翼地提出要求，“柾国，我把裤子脱了好不好？”

田柾国看看勒着两条小腿的阔腿裤，意识到自己先前不让金泰亨脱裤子有些过分，点完头之后难过的哭起来了。

刚要坐下的金泰亨愣了两秒，这回是真的搞不懂他演的哪一出，食指楷掉不断坠落的金豆豆，温柔询问，“怎么哭啦？小哭包？”

田柾国揉着眼睛毫无说服力地反驳：“我才不是小哭包！”

金泰亨生怕他要就着这几句话和自己争个输赢，有先见之明地终止话题，哄他：“知道啦，小国不是小哭包。”不是才怪。他在心里加了一句。

“那哥哥快上来吧！”田柾国坐着对他说，鼻子还是红彤彤。

金泰亨只好硬着头皮上了。

他努力掰开有些紧闭了的穴口，找到田柾国挺立的性器后，一寸寸吞噬这根庞然大物。

紫红色的性器和白花花的屁股，田柾国被他慢吞吞的动作搞得眼红，急不可耐地摸上金泰亨的腰往下按，顶端便结结实实地擦过敏感前列腺。

金泰亨爽的五指蜷缩，手掌撑着田柾国的胸肌想坐起来动，浅浅的前列腺却又被重重顶过。他的呼吸全乱，爽到哭出声来。

“呜呜…柾国…嗯…这样好舒服…再，再用力一点……”

田柾国抓住句子的重点：“再用力一点”，于是配合地点点头，却不起身把他压着操。反而捏着金泰亨纤细的腰肢，猛顶下胯，引来了金泰亨的一阵颤抖。

“好……好爽……哥哥……”金泰亨哭着喊，累得不行，趴在田柾国身上说胡话，小嘴有一下没一下地蹭着他的肌肉。

硬是把田柾国听得又硬了一倍。

…

“田柾国你就是哭包！昨天下午哭完晚上哭！都把我折腾散架了你还哭！讨厌死了你！！”

“泰亨哥！我才没有！呜呜呜你不可以讨厌我！”

“…田柾国你真的……好好好，知道了！下次我在上面！！行了吧你这只小兔包子！！”

End.


End file.
